


Tickles?

by casgirlat221b



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Daily Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casgirlat221b/pseuds/casgirlat221b
Summary: Request: Hi! I know you’re busy, but what do you think about writing a little Destiel when you have some spare time and all previous requests done? Cas don’t know what ticles are and when Dean finds out he tries to make him a giggling mess, just to discover that Cas is not, in fact, ticklish and is very confused about what on earth Dean tried to do with his fingers on his tummy.A/N: Requests are open for Superwholock and Marvel!





	Tickles?

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Hi! I know you’re busy, but what do you think about writing a little Destiel when you have some spare time and all previous requests done? Cas don’t know what ticles are and when Dean finds out he tries to make him a giggling mess, just to discover that Cas is not, in fact, ticklish and is very confused about what on earth Dean tried to do with his fingers on his tummy.
> 
> A/N: Requests are open for Superwholock and Marvel!

“Aren’t you tired, Dean?”

Dean was splayed across the couch and his head rested on Cas’ lap. This gave Cas complete access to play with the strands of Dean’s hair.

“Not at all buddy,” Dean said, getting more comfortable in Cas’ lap. “I’m not ditching you on movie night.”

Dean had chosen an old romantic comedy for the night. Dean and Cas had this thing that they do - every Thursday night Dean would introduce his boyfriend to one of his favourite movies. Whenever he wasn’t too sleepy or tired, Sam would join them.

“Alright Dean,” Cas sighed. He knew that nothing would make Dean change his mind.

Cas continued to run his hand through Dean’s hair. Dean let out a small smile and, without taking his eyes from the screen, looped an arm across Cas’ waist.

Dean never let anyone, other than Cas, touch his hair. There was something about Cas’ touch that was both comforting and intimate at the same time.

Cas turned his attention back to the movie and soon got lost into the story. On the screen, the main character was being tickled by her girlfriend.

“Dean?”

“Yeah Cas?” Dean’s eyes which had been on the screen now focused at Cas.

Cas had to restrain from taking a sharp breath when Dean’s olive eyes met his own eyes. Cas loved the freckles sprayed across Dean’s nose and whenever the two were in close proximity, he couldn’t help but count them. But he never got to finish counting them as he was always interrupted.

“Cas?” Dean called again, but a faint blush tinted the hunter’s cheeks when he realised that Cas was trying to count his freckles again. 

“Dean why is Amy laughing when her girlfriend’s hurting her?” He asked, referring to the main character.

A brief look of confusion took over Dean’s face as he turned his face to the screen.

“Oh no Cas, Amy’s not being hurt,” Dean said with a small smile. “Karen is just tickling her to get her to laugh.”

“Tickling?” Cas asked with a frown and a small tilt of his head.

Dean got up from Cas’ lap and sat on the couch next to him so that he could easily face him.

“Cas… are you telling me that you haven’t heard of tickles?”

The angel just looked more confused. “I… um… no Dean. I haven’t.”

Dean’s face stretched into a huge grin with an evil glint in his eyes. Cas knew this look all too well.

“Dean what is-“

Cas never got to finish his sentence as Dean’s fingers attacked Cas’ sides. Dean had a smirk plastered on his face as his hands expertly moved across Cas’ waist and his stomach but the smile slowly faded when he realised that Cas was not affected by Dean’s attempts to tickle him. 

“What are you doing Dean?”

“I- I was trying to tickle you Cas,” Dean muttered sheepishly.

Cas could not help but smile at Dean’s flustered expression.

“Dean?”

“Yeah buddy?”

“Are _you_ ticklish?”

Dean’s eyes widened in horror and he tried to move away from Cas. But the angel was too quick for the hunter and soon Dean found himself in Cas’ arms.

“Cas wait-“

But before Dean could finish, Cas’ hands found Dean’s waist and his fingers quickly copied what Dean’s had done. It didn’t take long for Dean to burst out laughing uncontrollably. Cas smirked as he realised how sensitive Dean was and continued to tickle him as Dean squirmed in Cas’ hold. Dean was laughing so hard that tears had started to form in his eyes.

Cas paused. “Dean, am I hurting you?”

Dean wiped away the tears. “No Cas you’re not. But you can’t keep tickling me!” Dean’s voice was defiant.

“But I love watching you laugh, Dean.” Cas said with a small smile as he looked at Dean.

“You don’t need to tickle me to make me laugh Cas,” Dean pecked Cas’ nose. “Just be yourself.”

“You two are such saps.”

Both Cas and Dean turned around to see Sam looking down at them with amusement in his eyes. 

“Sammy! How long where you standing there?” Dean asked his younger brother as Cas blushed profusely.

Sam raised his hands in a mock surrender and grinned. “I just came down here to see what the God-awful wailing was. it sounded like someone was being murdered.”

“Oh that was Dean laughing,” Cas replied without missing a beat.

“Shut up Cas.” Dean’s ears burned red.

“Wait… Dean gets tickled?” Sam stared at Cas as though the angel just handed him a way to read the Angel Tablet without a prophet.

“Yes Sam, he does.” Castiel smiled.

Sam’s smile widened and Dean looked at his younger brother with horror. “Oh no Sam you don’t.”

“We’ll see about that.”

With that, Sam turned on his heel and made his way back to his room - but not before shooting a smirk in Dean’s direction.

“Great. I’m not going to hear the end of this, am I?” Dean sighed. 

“We’re probably going to start tickling you whenever we need you to do something Dean,” Cas said with a shrug.

“Oh great,” Dean muttered. “My brother and my boyfriend teaming up on me. That’s exactly what I need right now.”

“Are you being sarcastic Dean?”

“Yes buddy, I am. I’m going to go to bed now Cas. I’ll see ya in the morning.” Dean stretched and let out a loud yawn. T

“Dean wait.”

Cas suddenly pulled Dean by his shirt and planted a short but firm kiss on the hunter’s lips. As Cas moved away, Dean grabbed him by the front of his coat and connected their lips together once more. It took a while for the two boys to pull away and they were both out of breath. Cas cheeks were flushed red and Dean had an adorable grin plastered on his face. The latter winked at Cas which made the angel turn flush harder.

“For the record Cas, I’m definitely going to find your tickle spot.”


End file.
